(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method and system for encrypting/securing text.
(b) Related Prior Art
Co-invented U.S. Pat. No. 8,762,828 describes a system and method for tracking an electronic document in an electronic publication by embedding a message in the electronic document, the message being used to verify the presence and authenticity of the electronic document in the electronic publication. However, it is still possible to tamper with the electronic document after it has been secured. One of the methods for doing so is by overriding the existing font and replacing it with a new one.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method which allow for detecting such overriding activities to determine the authenticity of the electronic document in question.
Obfuscation and ciphering are widely known in the art for securing electronic documents and preventing and detecting tampering. However, in some scenarios the obfuscation is not possible due to the content of the document. Examples of such scenarios are provided below.
One of these scenarios is when the display on the display device e.g. Monitors/screens, is done using an application does not support encryption/decryption. Take for example a display on a web browser of an HTML page. Aside of the HTTPS protocol, browsers do not support and/or include decryption algorithms aimed at decrypting an encrypted payload.
Another scenario is when the decryption process must be done using local resources that are only available to the proper recipient. For example, to control distribution of a digital document, a local font of the proper aspect can be tailored and installed only on a specific end user. Only this one will be able to read the document. This personalized local font will allow reversing the pre-transformed page during font rendering to reconstruct the display.
A further scenario is when the encryption process involves specific portions of the pages leaving others un-obfuscated. This scenario is either not possible or very complicated to the point where it requires extensive modifications that are against the paradigm of the PDL.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system and method which address the shortcomings of the prior art.